


Kaine/Miguel: The Other

by hayley566



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayley566/pseuds/hayley566
Summary: My friends and I joke about Kaine as “the other” and how he actually looks somewhat cuddly with all his fur.Mostly joking at how the other would be loving and protective of it’s mate despite being a giant spider monster.This is just some kiggy fluff.





	Kaine/Miguel: The Other

Miguel could see Kaine’s seemingly lifeless body just a few feet away from him as the public eye cops continued to beat down on him.

“Sc…Scarlet..” Miguel tried to crawl over to Kaine, even with how badly he was getting beaten by the group of men. Miguel and Kaine were ambushed on their way home. Kaine was shot down and Miguel trapped in powerful restraints that not even his talons could cut. The officers laughed as Miguel tried to get up, only to be beaten back down, still trying to get up and help the scarlet spider.

Scarlet’s body seemed to move as Miguel started to black out. Before he fell unconscious, he heard a loud hissing noise and the officers screaming.

—

about an hour or so later, Miguel woke up in his apartment and in some sort of weird web nest. Miguel tried to get up but some of his ribs were still broken from the attack. He felt the web nest shift and looked over. His eyes widened as he looked upon the creature.

“Kaine?”

The creature was slightly larger than Kaine and was covered in thick fur. It had four eyes, two of them large, while the other eyes were rather small. The creature looked down at the smaller, injured man. It’s furry, clawed hand reaching out. Miguel winced in fear, only to be surprised when he felt the hand gently brush through his hair.

“Mate” the other said, moving closer to Miguel and nuzzling up to him. 

Miguel knew about “the other” but he had never seen Kaine actually transform into it before. He didn’t really expect the monster to be this gentle and cuddly. 

The other pulled away and inspected Miguel’s body. Most of the cuts and bruises were starting to clear up thanks to the healing factor. Most of the damage done by the officers were around the torso, especially with those restraints. The other’s hand ghosted over the wounds, re-applying webbing to any cuts that were still bleeding.

While it did that, Miguel’s hand reached out and touched the large spider creature’s fur out of curiosity. The fur was surprisingly soft and warm, similar to a puppy’s fur. His hand soon reached the other’s stomach and the creature laid on it’s back next to him.

Miguel pulled his hand away in shock but the creature looked at him, seeming to pout.

“Do you…do you want me to keep petting your stomach?” Miguel asked, confused and slightly scared.

The creature nodded and Miguel put his hand back on it’s stomach, rubbing the soft fur as the other closed it’s eyes and enjoyed it like a dog.

“this is getting weird.” Miguel thought as he finished up his belly rub and laid back down, still trying to fully process what was happening.

The other turned and draped it’s arm over Miguel’s torso, nuzzling into his neck. “Mate is safe.”

“um…yeah. I sure am.” Miguel said, nervousness in his voice. 

The other refused to let go and move and Miguel was too injured to move too much. Eventually, he just fell asleep.

—

Miguel woke up. It was morning now and the web nest seemed to be fully dissolved. He looked over and saw Kaine next to him. Not the other, not a huge spider creature, just Kaine. 

“Kaine!” Miguel yelled once he saw him, happy to see he was alright and not a spider monster anymore.

“Okay, I’m up…” Kaine replied groggily. “Fuck, Miguel…it’s so early.”

Miguel pulled the naked man into a tight hug. “I’m so happy to see you again and without fur or multiple eyes.”

“That’s great…” Kaine said, still tired. “I’m happy you’re not dead either. Can we go back to sleep now? Being a giant spider monster for awhile takes a lot out of you.”

Miguel chuckled and cuddled up to Kaine as they both fell back asleep.


End file.
